


Oscillations

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate universe - different scenario, Dancing, F/M, Infatuation, Wedding, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late. Changing your mind is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscillations

It happens at the wedding, where she sits right next to the ‘silver fox’ – and really, what an apt nickname – when she really, really notices him. Notices Greg Lestrade. 

Suddenly she views her soft spot for Sherlock, the indulgence she carried on for years, in the hard light of day. Wrapped around his little finger, she was! And how masterly he used to manipulate her, he did! Stealing things from her workplace and stuffing them in their fridge, honestly. Once he even pinched that really sharp saw she used to dismember– oh, better not to think about those things at a wedding. 

But now, as Greg slowly inches closer and closer to her as they are seated at the – sadly, still cakeless (and she’s about to stab someone with a fork if the best man speech is going to be any longer!) – wedding tables, she remembers his appreciative looks from that Christmas party at 221B that two years ago and begins to reconsider her preferences. 

Well, Greg’s definitely fond of law and order, so she’ll have to tread carefully. Were he to find out about some of her previous involvements... 

Better be erring on the safe side. If Greg Lestrade notices how naturally she moves on the dance floor, Martha Hudson is going to tell him that she did a ballet.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are coming! Thank you so much people, you rock!
> 
> Written for ahutchga1972, who requested Mrs. Hudson having some fun. Well, I played dirty, checking another ship - this time the famous Mollstrade - off my 'to do' list at the same time.


End file.
